Bitter-Sweet Love
by Akatsumi
Summary: Len Kagane is your average boy with good looks and a cocky attitude. What happens when he meets Rin Kagamine, the socially awkward yet smart student? And I suck at summaries don't I? This is just a RinXLen with some MikiXPiko and more. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Bitter-Sweet Love -Prologue-

"We're so close, yet so far..."

"After all this years..."

"I still like you"

"Well then...

Shall we start at the beginning of this bitter-sweet love?"

 **Len's POV**

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" Yo! Len Kagane here! Age : 13. I'm starting my first year at Reitaku High as a Junior High School student. Why am I late you ask? Well let's not get to that.

"Rei-nii! I'm going now!" I yelled as I scrambled to the door. Note to self : Never watch marathon of shows the night before the start of school.

"Yeah, sure! Don't forget to stop by the market before you go home!" Why? Those bags are heavy! Ugh... Complaining won't make them lighter. I guess I have to bring the bike with me.

"Ahh! Onii-San wait for me!" What? Rui is still here? I thought she left already.

"Hurry up then!" I said as I brought my bike out.

"Ughhh... First day of school and I'm already late! This is your fault Rui!" It's true though. If she wasn't a clutz, she wouldn't have to change her clothes again.

"Geez, sorry. At least I'm not the one who woke up late." Urk...

"Hahaha sorry, sorry" I said while looking at her

"Ahh! Nii-San look out!"

"Uwahhhh!"

*crash*

-Chapter One End-

 **'v'**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2- wait do I have to put a disclaimer? Nah I'm too lazy**

 **-Len's POV**

*crash*

"Argh! Watch it when you're crossing the streets!" Damn it! Great now my bike is scratched...I sound like an asshole right?

"The hell!? You were the one who wasn't looking! The traffic light is fucking red idiot!" What? This girl, despite how she looks, has a very sharp tongue. Oh...wait it is red...Hahahaha wooops

"Ah! I'm sorry for my idiotic brothers actions...umm.." Rui why are you so nice? Uwah, what about the entrance ceremony? How am I supposed to have a clean record?

"Rin, my name is Rin Kagamine. What about you?" Huh...a sudden change of attitude.. weird.

"My name is Rui Kagane and this boy here is my brother Len." Rui...you're late for school.

"Ah! Judging by your uniform you go to Reitaku right, Kagane-Kun" Why are you so polite all of a sudden? Why am I answering her in my head?

"Yep! My brother is starting his 1st Year here"

"Huh!? So that means..!" Oh look...she has the same uniform as I am!...!

"You and I are in the same year!?" I finally made my existance known

"No way! To be stuck in the same school with a cocky asshole like you, my luck can't get worst"

"Lets just hope that we aren't in the same class, I don't want to be in the same class with a weirdo like you." Why am I like this today? Did my head got hit that hard?

"What's your class by the way?" I was about to say my class when Rui suddenly said something.

"Uhh...sorry to interrupt but the opening ceremony has already started and I have to go to school, see you!"

"Aww cmon! My good reputation is ruined!" AGHH! My clean records to be in time is dirtied!

"Don't overreact, anyway you haven't answered my question yet"

"Umm well I'm in class 1-1 or should I say 1-A" Hahaha a girl like her shouldn't be in the top class right?

"No freaking way! I can't believe I'm stuck in the same class with a jerk like you!" NOOOOOO! I can't believe thissssss

"I'm not happy about it either! So shut up ugly!" Ha! I'm on fire today!

"You guys! How long will you stay there! The opening ceremony just ended!" And of course a teacher just have to interrupt our heated argument.

"Sure thing teach!" Both of us said as we hurried to our classroom.

- **Time Skip** -

 **-Rin's POV**

"Good Morning Class! I'm stuck being your adviser which sucks for me since you will be eating up my time playing around with girls. You may call me whatever the hell you want so that's done. Please come in new students and introduce yourselves so we can get this over with" Said the teacher as I kicked his shin. Apparently me and Mr. Jerk face here didn't hear the signal to go in.

"The heck!? Shut it ugly!" He screamed. Are boys' voice supposed to go that high?

"Suck it up dumbass!" For a boy, he is sensitive.

"You two! Shut it! Now, introduce yourselves so I can get this over with!" The teacher yelled at us but I still don't feel any kind of embarrassment. Weird, but instead both of us said this.

"Ecchi Sensei she/he started it first" It's weird how both of us said it synchronized.

"Damn it guys! Introduce yourselves! You, boy! Start first!" Then it hit me. We are in front of the class. AHHHHHH! Noooo, shit my awkwardness is kicking in.

"My name is Len Kagane. Age 13. My favorite food is banana and I love to cook. I can also draw." He said calmly yet cheerfully. Just looking at his face made me want to slap it. Hard.

"Good now sit down over there next to Piko. Piko please raise your left hand. You, girl, start!" Ugh... I just focused my eye sight to Jerk Face so I won't feel nervous.

"My name is Rin Kagamine. Like that asshole there I'm also 13 and I also love too cook and draw. My favorite food is Orange." Woah! It worked!

"No frigging way! That's impossible! When's your birthday?" Jerk face suddenly stood up and pointed at me.

"December 27, why do you care?" Seriously, he creeps me out.

 **-Len's POV**

"The hell? Are we twins or something? I'm also December 27! And now looking at it we look the same!" Woah...that seriously creeped me out but it's true though. She has long blond hair, smooth skin, bright cerulean eyes, cute face...(what the hell am I saying?) just like me! Except for our gender of course.

"Just shut it guys so we can start the homeroom and please sit down next to Miki. Miki please raise your hand" Ugh.. So much for a clean record. I just hope this day goes faster, I can't bear to see her ugly face and this perverted teachers word.

- **Chapter 2 end-**

 **'v' It's short isn't it? Don't worry this** **story will go on for about 50+ chapters or so :3**


End file.
